Cat Crack
by The Forever Young One
Summary: A series of crackfics about the clan cats. XD R&R! Originally named "Chocolate!". But I decided to make more chapters. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chocolate!!**

_Wow...Its my first time writing one of these fics, so beware!!_

_Also, this is crack!! So random pairings may appear!! XD Yes, Firestar is the only smart one out of the clans, yet somehow he died...crap!! Spoiler! Oh well...what are you doing still reading this? Go on to the story!!  
_

* * *

As Firestar crawled out of his den, he heard paws pounding on the forest floor and guessed that the Dawn Patrol was returning. "Good morning my kitties!!" He shouted as they crashed through the brambles. But something was off, they were covered in brown stuff. "Don't tell me you were rolling in-"

"NO!! WE FOUND SOMETHING!!" Brambleclaw giddily laughed out. "I need some poopy- i mean poppy seeds." He ran off towards the medicine den, crashing into things and muttering unintelligently.

"Oh dear god..." But Firestar couldn't make any more comments for he found that he had been tackled by Cloudtail. "Yes...?" Firestar stuttered.

"I likes you pwetty kitty!!" Cloudtail started licking Firestar on his forehead. Just then, Jaypaw ran out of the medicine den with Brambleclaw chasing after him.

"Dad! Leave me alone!!" Jaypaw screamed as he ran behind Stormfur who also was covered in brown junk. "Oh...crap..." Jaypaw muttered. He could only sense the drunkenness, no, _highness_ coming off the cats. Brambleclaw and Stormfur moved in closer.

"Come on!" The shouted at the same time. "We is going to see the brown cracky candy junk!!" They ran off with Firestar, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Leafpool following them out. Once they got to the Sky Oak, they stopped at a pile of melted poop. Or that's what Firestar thought it was. "See? Isn't it coolio??" Brambleclaw asked. "Roll!" He pushed Jaypaw onto the melted whatever it was. (A/N: Poor Jaypaw, he's blind for Pete's sake!) Jaypaw started to laugh, for no complete reason. (A/N: -makes dramatic music-)

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" He shouted and ran off, falling into the lake. Next, Brambleclaw pushed Lionpaw in. Lionpaw, got up, and stared at Leafpool.

"I likses you pretty girly..." He started to pad toward her, but ended up falling over because of dizzyness. Just then, the cats heard other cats approaching. They sensed ShadowClan.

"NOOO!! You can't take our prwetty brown!!" He hissed at the approaching cats. Blackstar just glared silently.

"Yours? I beliveee we founddd thiiis first young miiister!" He went up to Brambleclaw and licked him between the ears. "But your gonna have to pay, now!" He moved closer to him, only to be stopped by Firestar.

"What in the world is wrong with you cats?? Have you gone loopy?!" He shouted angrily.

"Why, everything..." Blackstar said, turning in the wrong direction.

"Uh...I'm over here."

"Oh, sorry, I've suddenly gone blind. " He stated as he turned toward the cliff, and walked over it, into the lake.

"DADDY!!" Tawnypelt shouted as she jumped off to try and get Blackstar back.

"Wow..." Just then, everybody fell over, passed out. Even the people who didn't have chocolate. A little girl and her mother walked up.

"Mommmy...the cats ate my chocolate again!! And the last time they did that, they all died!!" The little girl whined.

"Yes...they did didn't they?" Her mother stated.

* * *

_And that's why you shouldn't give cats chocolate. XD But anyways, that's a fun way of thinking how StarClan was formed. XD Wow...I gots to get going now, byez!! **Review Please!!**  
_

_**SilverMoon888**_


	2. Tap Dancing Warrior Ceremony's

_**Cat Crack**_

**Ch. 2: Tap Dancing Warrior Ceremony's  
**

_Well, heres the second chapter. Sorry about the title change. But I wanted to make more. XD_

* * *

Firestar padded slowly out of his den, his head hurt like a claw being stuck up his- "Firestar!!" Brambleclaw ran happily up to him, tripping and landing on top of him.

"What do you want? And, GET OFF ME!!" He shouted.

"No!"

"Brambleclaw, I want more kits!!" Squirrelflight ran up to him.

"Oh dear lord!!" Brambleclaw ran for his live and the she-cat gave chase. Meanwhile Rainwhisker magically came back from the dead and started to tap dance.

"..." Firestar just stared silently. _My clan has problems... _

"Whee!!" Hollypaw (who wasn't born yet) started to dance with Rainwhisker. Soon, the whole clan was dancing. Suddenly, twolegs burst in and pulled out machine guns.

"We, kill, you!!" The twolegs started to shoot but kept missing and eventually got bored and left. The clan went back to dancing.

"I gots ta pee!!" Cloudtail shouted and went to make dirt in Firestar's den.

"No! Not in there!!" Firestar shouted after him.

"Come back toilet!!" Brightheart shouted after her clan mate as she ran after him. "I need to use you!"

**Meanwhile Somwhere Far Away**

"I'm glad we left our crazy clan." Leafpool said to the twig that she had found.

"Me too..." The twig talked back to her in her mind.

**Back on ThunderClan Territory**

Crowfeather started to dance on Feathertail's grave which somehow got placed there. "Ha! Beat that bi-"

"What are you doing!" Onestar shouted. "Your dance moves are completely off." They soon started a break dancing contest that lasted hours until Firestar came out followed by his dancing clan. They were still dancing, even though they were running.

"Brambleclaw sweety!!" Hawkfrost magically showed up and nudged Brambleclaw. They ran off together.

"So you leave me for her?! I see how it is!!" Squirrelflight shouted.

"I call all my clan to gather under the Sky Oak for a clan meeting!!" Firestar randomly shouted, finally giving to the crack.

"Yes Firecar?!" They all shouted at once.

"I shall name a new warrior, Hollypaw, for her awesome dancing skillz." Hollypaw stepped forward. "Now, do you swear to protect your clan and your virginity for as long as you shall breathe?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah...i guess..."

"BE SURE!!" He shouted.

"Yes sir!!" She shouted in a male voice.

"Very well, you shall now be Holycrap." He smiled and placed his tail (which was somehow on fire) on her shoulder, which caught on fire and led to her death.

* * *

_Now, that was random...But still not as funny as the first chapter. But I will get better! Believe me!! I shall try to make the next chapter funnier and longer. So favorite, alert, and review!!_

**_-SilverMoon888_**


	3. Attack of the Animals of Death

**Ch. 3: Attack of the Animals of Death  
**

_Well...yeah...you get it...XD_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors, wish I did, but I don't...-pouts- _

_Now that were done with that, onto the story!!_

* * *

Firestar, once again, padded slowly out of his den. He hoped to see something normal. For once. But, alas, he walked out to see his deputy, Brambleclaw, having a break dancing contest with three other cats. "What in the name of StarCrap do you think you are doing?!" He shouted angrily.

"Uh...dancing...?" Brambleclaw asked innocently.

"And what are you _supposed_ to be doing?" The flame colored tom snarled.

"Uh...I dunno..."

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr!!" He shouted and ran out of the camp, his pelt suddenly on fire.

"Back to dancing!!" Then, it all started. It started with a howl, and then RiverClan running in and shouted something about furry white rabid animals. "Please explain at the tone. BEEP!!" Brambleclaw said to the Clan leader.

"Well...okay..." Leopardstar mumbled shyly, a red blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"You better not be falling for my man!!" Squirrelflight shouted, running up and batch slapping her. "Don't go there girlfriend!!" She said in a very high-pitched voice. Then, they got into a cat fight.

"Um...excuse me, aren't we supposed to be talking about the problem at hand?" A quiet voice spoke up from the back of the pack of soaking wet cats.

"Why are you all soaked?" Hawkfrost asked.

"How the hocus pocus did you get here?!" Brambleclaw shouted in shock.

"Uh...through the entrance." Hawkfrost replied.

"Oh..yeah..your in RiverClan aren't you...?" Brambleclaw laughed softly.

"Yes...Now..back to the white fluffy--" Just then, out of nowhere, came the fuzzy animals of doom.

"Ahhhh!! Its them!! Everybody run for your sad, uncared for, and hopeless lives!!" Cloudtail shouted and the cluster of cats broke into a scattered clump of cats. And it just happened to form a skunk that was running in circles. Which also just happened to be a call that summoned giant hawks and man-eating gigantic wolves.

"And CUT!! Awesome job guys. I mean seriously, those costumes almost look real." The director said happily. But the "actors" weren't handling it very well. "Uh...you are my actors, right?"

"We'll give you to three. 1...2..." And with that, the director bolted out of the room. But he didn't notice that he was missing something...his pants, which were in Brambleclaw's hands at the moment.

* * *

_So, how'd ya like? I'm sorry it wasn't that funny, but hey, I could use some ideas. Please? PLEASE?? But anyways, please R&R.  
_

**_PS: _**_Sorry the chapter was so short. But I will try to make the next one longer. And remember, **in your reviews, kindly give me some ideas for the next chapter. **Thank you. _

**_-SilverMoon888_**


	4. Firestar's Delimma: Part One

**Ch. 4: Firestar's Dilemma: part one  
**

**  
_Ha! So sorry for not updating soon!! I finally got an idea while reading the first few books in the series. I'm quite proud that I didn't give up yet. So, read!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Although I wish I did...it'd be awesome!!_**

* * *

-sigh- Once again, Firestar padded out of his den, this time glancing around cautiously before fully stepping out. It seemed his clan was finally back to normal. He sighed again and jumped down from the rock. Just as he did this, he was tackled by someone he never thought he'd see again, Graystripe. "Agh!" He mumbled with a mouth full of fur.

"Hi kitty!! Long time no see!" The gray tom said happily.

"That saying never made any sense..." Brambleclaw meowed as he stretched.

"Uh...I thought you were dead..." Firestar whispered to himself.

"What?!" Brambleclaw yowled in shock.

"Not you!!" His leader shouted back while standing up straight. He looked back to where Graystripe was but didn't see the familiar gray fur of his friend. Instead he saw an empty space. "Where'd he go?" He asked to himself.

**"Firestar! You fail at life so we now demote you from Clan leader to a warrior! Your name is once again Fireheart!!"** Shouted the voice of a random StarClan cat.

"What?!" Fireheart shouted in surprise. "Oh no you did not just type my old warrior name!" He glared at the author of the story who was currently sitting on the top of one of the clans stone walls.

"I write this story! I can do what I want! No go back to reality!!" The author shouted. With a wave of her hand, Fireheart was sent back to reality.

"Woah...so it was all a dream!!" He said happily. But then he realized he wasn't in his own den. "WAAH!!" He shouted and ran into the clearing. Bramblestar came out of his den wearing a crown made of brambles. "Oh no you did not just take my crown!" Fireheart shouted angrily.

"Hm, what was that Fire_heart_?" He said his name with a smile. Suddenly, he was turned into Tigerclaw, who's name is now Tigerstar.

"Holy crap and snickerdoodles!! (A/N:That line belongs to my sister! XD)" Fireheart shouted in shock. "What are you doing here??" He asked.

"What does it look like?" Tigerstar sighed. Suddenly, Fireheart came up to Tigerstar and started sniffing him. "W- What are you doing?"

"Why do you smell like cherries?" He put his head up and sniffed the air. "Why does everything smell like cherries?!" With his eyes wide, he ran around trying to find something that smelt different than the already familiar smell of cherries.

"Um, Fireheart?" A voice said quietly. This made Fireheart stop running and glance around trying to find the source of the voice. Once found, he bounded over to the cat. This cat just happened to be a suddenly revived Bluestar.

"Yes?" He asked eagerly.

"You have cherries in your nose." With that said, she walked off and disappeared into mist.

"...What?" Fireheart stared in disbelief at where his former clan leader used to stand. He reached up one of his paws and pulled a cherry out of each nostril. "Oh yeah! I remember these..stupid ShadowClan." He growled and tossed them to the side, wondering what else could ruin his almost already destroyed day. Until then nothing worse had come to him than what was about to happen.

"Hey, Fireheart?" Someone asked. Fireheart looked up to see Brambleclaw standing in front of him. "Do you have a second?"

"Sure...what's up?" He asked, still not used to hearing his warrior name.

"...I LOVE YOU!!" Suddenly Fireheart was tackled by a lump of brown fur. Quickly, he pushed the warrior off him and ran out of the clearing. Now running through the trees, he glanced behind him to see if Brambleclaw had followed him. Bad idea. He suddenly collided with something warm. Glancing up he saw gray fur clouding his vision.

"Um..sorry..." He said, backing away from the gray thing.

"...Its alright...cause...I LOVE YOU!!" Realizing that the cat he ran into was Graystripe, his old friend, he bounded off into the distance, frantically trying to outrun the former warrior.

"Why does this keep happening to me??" He shouted as he jumped across a stream, clearing it perfectly. Glancing behind him once more he saw that there was a whole army of clan cats behind him. Most of the were fancats. He picked up his pace and charged straight into...a tree. "Ow! Stupid tree...stupid fancats...stupid StarClan..." He muttered as he backed up and started off again. He once again collided with something. Looking up he saw the same cat who had told him that he was demoted to a warrior. "Oh great StarClan...uh..."

**"You dare insult the almighty StarClan? How dare you! You are hereby demoted to back down to the name of Firepaw!" **The StarClan warrior shouted and faded away once again into mist.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Firepaw shouted in agony.

**TBC in Chapter 5!!**

* * *

**_Ha! I'm so evil by leaving it at that! ...I'm sorry...XD Oh well. But anyways, that's about all I can come up with for now, sorry. . But uh, Please review and I'll give you a Firepaw cookie!! Lol, I used his apprentice name. XD_**

**_Firepaw: I hate you!! -runs off into his emo corner- _**

**_I know you do...I know you do...Anyways, REVIEW!! Also; Word count for this chapter was 936!!  
_**


	5. Firestar's Delimma: Part Two

**Ch. 5: Firestar's Dilemma: Part 2**

**_Hey! Guess what? I'm back!! XD So, well...pretty much nothing to say!_**

**_Firepaw: I still hate you...-sob-_**

**_You said that in the last chapter..-sigh- Well..I don't own Warriors! They are owned by Erin Hunter!! But if I did...-grins evilly-_**

**_Firepaw: -runs away- SAVE ME!!_**

* * *

Slowly and carefully, Firepaw padded out of the apprentices' den. Oh how he wished he could teach that StarClan cat a thing or two. Not noticing where he was walking, he walked right into a brown lump of fur.

"Watch where you're going..kittypet!" The lump of fur spat angrily. Firepaw looked up to meet Tigerstars' eyes. Glancing away quickly he walked towards the fresh kill pile.

"Good morning, Firepaw!" Brambleclaw said as he padded up to the apprentice.

"I hate you all, you know that right?" Firepaw said as he chowed down on a nice fat vole.

**"Actually..the one you hate is me!" **The StarClan cat came out of completely nowhere, leaving the other clan cats in shock. Just then, a yowl came from the forest. The cats looked up and saw the whole ShadowClan coming towards the entrance towards their camp. **"I'd get out of here if I were you."** With that said, the StarClan warrior disappeared.

"EVERYBODY HIDE!!" Tigerclaw shouted randomly.

"NO! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOU TAILS!!" Stormfur shouted and ran through a secret yet not so secret exit to the camp.

"YOU IDIOTS! WAIT!" But Firepaws' words went unheard because now the whole clan were either looking for places to hide or attempting to squeeze through the small hole. Firepaw shrugged and ran into his old leader den. Running all the way to the back, he ran into a "secret" hole in the wall that he used whenever he played hide-and-seek with Brambleclaw and the others.

"Hm..I guess they're not here..." He heard on of the cats mutter.

"No! Didn't you hear them you retard?! They said they were going to hide." Firepaw could that the one who'd said that was Blackstar, the leader of ShadowClan. Firepaw held his breath as he heard pawsteps coming towards the den.

"STOP TYPING FIREPAW OR I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!!" Firepaw suddenly shouted. Finally getting fed up with the author and StarClan.

"I think I heard something..." A cat said stupidly.

"No you didn't." Blackstar said sarcastically. "Its not like you just heard Firepaw yelling at the top of his lungs."

"You know what..I think your right." The same cat said with a grin, or at least, that's what Firepaw thought. He heard the other cats starting to agree with the dumb one.

"YOU'RE ALL RETARDS!!" Blackstar shouted in fury. "Fine! I'll kill them all myself." Suddenly, Firepaw heard a thump. He poked his head out to see an arrow sticking out of Blackstars' back. Looking up, he saw Goldenflower with a bow and a bunch of arrows.

"Where in the name of StarClan did you find those?!" Firepaw shouted in shock.

"Toes? These are not toes. There arrows." Goldenflower said with a grin. "Get your hearing aid fixed.

"I don't have one!!" Firepaw shouted back. "You do! And I said, where did you find those! Not 'toes'!!"

"Oohh...Teehee?" Goldenflower dropped them and then out of her own stupidity, jumped over the edge of the wall and fell to her death.

"My clan is full of idiots!" Firepaw smacked his forehead with one of his paws.

"Tell me about it." Blackstar said while rolling his eyes.

"Not to mention StarClan..." He sighed. "They wont give me my real name back."

**"What was that?!" **The StarClan cat was back. Firepaw went wide-eyed and started to shake his head.

"N-no! I didn't mean anything by it!!" He shouted in anguish.

**"Sure..and cats can fly!"**

"They can?!" Blackstar said with a look of shock.

**"Its a metaphor you retard! But anyways, back to business. Firepaw, by the power of StarClan invested in me. I hereby demote you back to Firekit!!"** With that said, the StarClan cat disappeared. Just as he did though, the world exploded.

--

Firestar awoke covered in sweat. Glancing around, he smiled slightly to himself. "Good, it was all a dream..." He stood up, and walked out of his den. Only to see that where the middle of his camp had once been, there was now a giant crater.

"CURSE YOU STARCLAN!!" Firestar yowled as loudly as he could.

* * *

_**Heehee..I am so awesome. :D I think this might be my earliest update for this story! Aren't you proud?**_

_**Firestar: Well...at least I've got my name back. -smiles contently- **_

_**Good. Cause if you weren't...then I'd have to change your name again...-grins evilly again-**_

_**Firestar: Review to save your lives.**_

**_Your forgetting something..._**

**_Firestar: ...OH YEAH! Word count was...-dramatic music- 830! You officially suck!!_**

_**Goodbye...Firekit.**_


	6. A Very Kitty Christmas

**Ch. 6: A Very Kitty Christmas**

_**SilverMoon888:** I'm !!! -wiggles fingers- :D MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!!!  
**Firestar:** Its indeed been a while.  
**Me:** Yup. So.....I've been VERRRYYY lazy with this...sorry about that....^_^'  
**Brambleclaw:** Mmhm. So want me to disclaim you?  
**Me:** SURE!!  
**B.C:** SilverMoon doesn't own the Warriors series. Wait a second.....you abreviated me!!  
**Me:** Mhm! Onto the story!!_

* * *

Firestar padded out of his den, let out a yawn, and stretched. Until he realized something...his paws were freezing!! He glanced down and saw that the ground was covered in white stuff. "Hm...reminds me of an earlier event...." He pondered over that until someone yowled from across the clearing.

"OMG!!! ITS CHRISTMAS EVE!!" Squirrelflight screamed and charged up a tree, head popping from behind a branch, "And look!! We haven't even decorated yet!! How bad are we?? Brambleclaw, get your fat kitty butt out here and decorate!!!" She yelled and fell off the branch.

Brambleclaw came out of his den and glanced around, "STARCLAN!!! I TOLD YOU TO USE DANDRUFF SHAMPOO!!!" He yelled to the sky. Then he exited the camp and soon came back in with a bunch of christmas decorations.

"Um...clan meeting....?" Firestar said from his place on the rock. Everyone slowly began to gather 'round and finally (three hours later) everyone was there, "Okay so I have a question...what is this...Christmas you so speak of? And why does the author continuously capatalize it?"

"Well, Christmas is--"

"ITS THE DAY HEY-SOOS WAS BORN!!!" Squirrelflight shouted from her tree that she loved. Currently, she was stringing lights upon it.

"Hey, I have a question..." Cloudtail murmured, "How are you going to plug those in without electricity?"

"MAGICALLY!!" The she-cat said from atop the tree. She jumped from the tree, broke her leg, somehow healed it, and wandered off to where the cats usually made dirt. She came back with a lump of something unmentionable, "I GOTS RADIOACTIVE POO!!!" She then proceeded to plug the electric cord into it and the tree lit up!

"Um.....okay...?" Firestar said, and backed away slowly into his den.

"Okay! Cloudtail, you go collect some dead fireflies!! Brambleclaw, go get some more radioactive poop!!!" Squirrelflight barked from the ground in front of the entrance. She padded over to her den and went to get something. She came back out with some glowing moss. She began to hang it around the camp.

After hours and hours of hard work, the deed was done. The camp was lit up like a hot grill on a warm summer day on the fourth of july. Firestar managed to claw himself out of his den long enough to be blinded by the bright lights. "Shut those d--- things off!!!"

"FIRESTAR HOW COULD YOU!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SANTA CLAUS!!!" Squirrelflight charged up to him and clawed his ear harshly. She then threw a big red..._thing _his torso. He yelped and tried to take it off, but that earned him another smack to the ear.

"WOULD YOU QUIT DOING THAT!!!" He glared at her, "And besides, what is this Santa Claus you keep speaking of? And who's Hey-Soos?" He glared disgustedly at the red atrocity that was currently covering him.

"Its actually pronounced, Jesus." The recently revived Bluestar said and then once again, faded away into a thick blue mist. Squirrelflight then wacked him on the head again.

"Yeah! Jeez, get it right dumbkitty claus." She said then turned to leave.

"Gonna kill all my brain cells doing that," Firestar said and then realized that the she-cat was leaving, "Wait!! I still don't know anything about Santa Claus!!" He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Well, he delivers presents to all the little good girls and boys. Heres a list of all the good kitties in this clan," She handed him a leaf with names written on it. What it was written in he'd rather not say, "Oh, and heres what they want. The presents should be hidden in your den somewhere. OH! And all the bad kitties you should just give them poo or coal. It should be wrapped in brown paper and named accordingly." She walked away to bark more orders at Brambleclaw and a few other cats.

Firestar sighed and turned around and walked into his den.

---

After all the presents had been wrapped, everyone asleep (hopefully...) and the Christmas lights on, Firestar (well...Santa) padded out of his den. There was a note on the outer wall that said "if u dont doo this, i'll have all the kats make durt in ur den." It was from Squirrelflight. He sighed and lifted the bag further up on his shoulder. For some odd reason, when he woke up that evening he was standing on his hind legs.

Making his way to where the giant Christmas tree was, he put the big bag onto the ground. Digging around in it, he began to pull out presents one by one and place them under the tree. Then, he took out the candy and placed it in the cats glowing moss stockings.

After a long while, he was finally done. Then, he heard footsteps. He gasped turned and saw that Leafpool had wandered out of her den, "OMG!!! SANTA!!!" She yelled while charging at him to tackle him to the ground.

He turned and bounded out of the camp, never looking back to see if she had gave chase.

---

The next morning, he returned to the camp before the Dawn Patrol had left and before anyone had woken fully up. He padded over to his den and laid down, yawning and stretching on the cold moss. Soon, however, he was woken again by the sound of yelling and shouts of joy. Sighing, he got up and walked out.

"OMG!! Santa got me a new pair of claws!!!" One cat shouted from somewhere in the crowd of cats.

He trotted over to the tree to see if there was a present under the tree for him. He had checked last night and he didn't see one but wanted to check again just in case. He sniffed around for a bit and noticed that there was an unopened present in the back. He walked over to it and saw his name on it. Happily, he took it in his mouth and dragged it away.

After tearing it open, he glanced down and saw it was a pear of kitty paw shaped gloves. There were holes in them so his claws could stick out if need be. Smiling slightly, he slipped them on his hands. Then, he noticed there was a small paper laying in the torn wrapping paper. He picked it up and read, "To Firestar; From Squirrelflight," He smiled and read what it said near the bottom, "You said your paws were cold...so I got you these! Thanks for being Santa Claus."

"OMG!!! I GOTS CHOCOLATE IN MY STOCKING!!!"

"Me too!!"

"We all did!!" Cloudtail screamed and began to eat all of it with the rest of the cats.

Soon, the worst happened.

They all died from the chocolate.

Meanwhile Squirrelflight was sitting on top of the stone walls of the camp. She laughed manically, "MUHAHAHAAA!!! I KNEW THAT CHOCOLATE WOULD KILL THEM!!!"

_

* * *

_

_**Me:** Soooooo......pretty non funny chapter. But I tried. I like writing this story because its a way to get rid of all my hyperness before I go to bed.  
**Firestar:** I like my gloves.  
**Me:** Mmhm. So review and you'll get some adorable invisible kitty gloves. :D _

_**-SilverMoon888**_


End file.
